MISERIES OF SAM WINCHESTER
by GaelicAngel
Summary: Five short poem's/drabbles on Sam's feelings after each major tragedy in his life from season one right up to season four...Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1:MISERY

**A/N:** So I wrote this while I was extremely bored and didn't have anything else to do and I came up with this. It's a short poem of sorts about how Sam felt when Dean died.  
This maybe a once off thing or I may write more not too sure at this stage…

**DISCLAIMER:** ALL supernatural stuff belongs to them. I don't own zip, nada, zero.

* * *

**MISERY**

**D**eath came to take you away.  
**I**n the blink of an eye you were gone.  
**I**n a moment you were lost forever.  
**Y**our death is like my own,  
only more painful because I can still feel.  
**T**he emptiness you have left  
can never be filled  
and never be taken away.  
**R**emembering you is like daggers piercing my heart  
and drowning it in my own sorrow,  
in my own pain filled memories.  
**N**ever will I be whole again without you here.  
**I **pray for death to reunite us again,  
but alas I still have a life to live,  
with only the memories of you to guide me,  
to give me strength,  
to keep me alive,  
until we reunite again in death…..

* * *

**NOW IF YOU WON'T MIND PUSHING THAT NICE GREEN BUTTON DOWN THERE AND DROPPING ME A REVIEW. ALL CRITICISM IS GOOD AND WELL APPRECIATED….**


	2. Chapter 2:OPPISITE REALITY

**A/N:** Okay I know I said this is a once off thing but the idea just wouldn't let me go so I decided to make this five chapters on some of the mager deaths /tragedies in Sam's live, starting from Dean's death as the first and then random events from season 1 – 4.  
This one focuses on Ruby and her double act to get Sam to kill Lilith and start the end of the world.

DISCLAIMER: ALL supernatural stuff belongs to them. I don't own ZIP.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: OPPOSITE REALITY**

**M**y life is a disillusioned illusion.

**A **two way mirror of,

a two souled body.

**A **two sided personality.

**A **split reality.

**T**he me they see,

and the me I am.

**T**he person I want them to know,

and the person I really am.

**O**ne is real.

**O**ne is an illusion.

A fool's deceit.

**A **magician's deception.

**T**he one is good,

And the one is me.

**F**or she is an Angel,

an angelic illusion,

a non-existing reality...

**F**or I am a soul of darkness...

**T**he true spirit residing in this vessel,

body, mind and soul.

**F**or I am truly in control.

**THE END.**

* * *

So what do you guys think any good?

Please let me know by pressing that green button down there and leave me a review and just so you guys know I have not forgotten my other story.

**PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE...**


	3. Chapter 3:STOLEN LOVE

**A/N:**Hi guys, it's me again...So I am thrilled by the response I got on the last chapter,  
you guys actually liked it I can't believe it.

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own anything, nada zip and zero.  
THEY ARE THEIR OWN PEOPLE.

* * *

**STOLEN LOVE**

I cry silently,  
I cry inside of me,  
because you are lost to me.  
You are gone.  
Lost forever.  
Mercilessly ripped away.  
Your light extinguished.  
You were stolen away,  
your love was killed.

The pain inside of me.  
My sorrow is unbearable.  
I am dying without you here.  
Needing you.  
Missing you.  
Thinking about you kills me inside.  
Mourning you is agony,  
ripping me apart.

Never feeling your touch again.  
Never hearing your voice again.  
Never seeing your face again.  
Never breathing your love again.  
Live is hopeless without you.  
Knowing I'll never see you again hurts so much.  
I am in so much pain,  
words cannot describe it.

The day we will be together again is so far,  
but one day I will be with you again,  
forever,  
my love...

**THE END.**

* * *

**So guys what ye think, loved it hated it.**

**Let me know by reviewing or pm...*** pouts and shows puppy dog eyes*...**and I promise I will start updating on ALL my stuff.**

**See ye later.**


	4. Chapter 4:Angels and Demons

**A/N: **Hey guys,  
I finally finished this one and I know I have been A-WALL posting recently but that is all in the past and RL has been told to go on vacation.  
This one deals with how Sam was torn between having to choose Dean and the angels and Ruby and the Demons.  
I really hope all of you like this.

**DISCLAIMER: **I not to kid myself into thinking that I will ever be good enough to own such and awesome show,  
but I can dream, Right?

* * *

**Angels and Demons**

**A** broken vow.  
**S**hattered promises.  
**A**n uncertain life  
becomes  
**A** certain death

**B**etween Heaven and Hell,  
**A**ngels and Demons are fighting over my blackened soul  
**I**n an eternal darkness of life,  
of death.  
**T**he out come of this war,  
**D**etermines my soul's Grace.

**I**n the arms of the Angels.  
**I**n the clutches of the Demons.  
**M**y soul is being ripped apart,  
shattered into two ways.  
**T**owards light, towards life  
but also  
**T**owards dark, towards death…..

**The End**

* * *

Please please please review, I would love it if you guys left a review...


	5. Chapter 5:Angel of Death

**A/N: **Hello, hello  
see I told you guys I am gonna be doing this more regularly and here it is. Man I can not believe it this one is done, WOW.  
I came up with this last night and I really hope it works and yes I left this specific one for last because I just love ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE p1 & 2 so this one deals with Jake stabbing Sam and as you can see I tried it mostly from Sam's point of view.

Hope you guys like it and I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed, commented and just read and left. It really meant a hell of a lot to me, so THANKS.

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I look or sound that delusional, because seriously I am un-hinged not crazy…..

* * *

**Angel of Death**

Unwillingly dying.  
Willingly killed.  
The knife came suddenly.  
The pain came slowly.  
The hate,  
the death  
in my killer's eyes.  
I can feel his hate for me,  
surging through the blade in me.  
Feeling numb.  
Feeling cold.  
Feeling my life bleed out of me.  
His smile  
gladly satisfied,  
the sadistic satisfaction of my death  
glinting in my blood,  
dripping from his hand,  
to the knife,  
to the ground.  
The ground  
blood stained with my dying life.  
Death came slowly.  
Death came quickly.  
My Angel of death  
has done his work well,  
for I am dead,  
for I am forever gone…

**The End.**

* * *

PLEASE ,PLEASE ,PLEASE leave a review, I know you want to. All comments are welcome, just don't flame me.


End file.
